Terrow in the Tower
by Neseaia Nickalous
Summary: a young unpopular gir fight to reveale her realtion ship with a popular boy


Not all ravens are good  
  
Terror in the tower  
  
It was the end of a long day many people me retreating from their classes, great hall and the library as Professor Flitwick ushered the Ravenclaw first years up the stair to their tower in the back of the group a small girl hides behind a statue as the rest of the class, prefects, and Filtwick head up the stairs passed her she had found a short cut to the Slytherin dungeon and was going to meat her boyfriend half way since she was an outcast, if the Slytherin boy was caught with her in the hall he would certainly be stripped of his popularity, although this bothered the girl she didn't bring it up, she did not want him to live the way she did; look upon as a freak, cast out, left alone, people did not even know she existed, and to the people that know who she was looked upon her as if she had no heart or feelings, she often retreated to her dorm crying at the end of the day not even bothering to go to the great hall for dinner. But not to night she was going to see Ethane her boyfriend from Slytherin he was popular bright and head of almost all his classes. The had meet in their potions class witch was the first class on their first day at hogwarts she had to sit beside him. She helped him in potions and he helped her in flying. Now in there third year, there the relationship just flourished.  
  
She stayed there as the rest of the Ravenclaw's went in past to the dorm as the hall quieted down she slipped in behind the statue some more and finished behind a tapestry as she headed down the small cave like hallway she met up with him, he was tall and had black hair, he had greeted her with a hug and asked how her day was she replied "Oh it was ok better than usually, I only got trip in dueling and my hair pulled in flying, witch you were not there where were you?" "Oh I had to go to the hospital wing my arm started to hut again Natalie tripped me again and is was still hurt from when I broke it in flying." Answered Ethane she gave him another hug watching not to hurt his arm and telling him that she hoped it got better. She had finely released her grip from him and asked how his day was, he answered " Oh I had a good day to I got five point taken away from Slytherin for Natalie tripping me and I got an 10 out of ten on the potions work you helped me with, so Simone you wanted to see me for an important reason tonight what was it," she looked confused trying to remember, she was going to ask him if they wanted to take there relation ship out from their cave, but it was too hard she pictured the other people staring and laughing at Ethane she could not bare to ask.  
  
Then to break the silence Ethane spoke "Simone I have thought about this for weeks it has bothered me when you hold hands with me you are very hesitant and why don't you want us to come out of our little cave," Simone was shocked she had thought he was going to break up with her but finally finding words to say she returned by saying "Oh just don't want other to see us you see I am not a very popular person you know that and if even if one person sees us that would be the end of your popularity and I do not need you to live the live I do," she starts crying, "see people out there think I have no heart and some have no clue I exists I don't need you living like that." Ethane hugs her with one arm and comforts her and tells her that in the morning tomorrow he will meet her here and they will walk to potions together.  
  
"It is getting late I must go before professor Flitwick catches I am gone," Simone say as she hugs Ethan good-bye trying not to hurt him. She watches him as he continues down the cave back to the Slytherin dungeons once he disappears though the darkness she turns and heads for her common room.  
  
She finally gets there, as her head appears in through the hole there is a fifth year prefect waiting for her "Were have you been curfew is almost up?" she lies and says she was in the library, but she know that she was with Ethane. The prefect tells her to get to her dorm and get to sleep.  
  
The next morning she wakes up and gets dressed does her hair and she does it a little extra special she slips out early to get a head start for the statue she get there and disappears behind a tapestry she is greeted by Ethane who has also done his hair a little better than usual the can hear the sound of the two dorm emerging from there sleep and they head up to her end of the statue the appear at the top holding hand she still a little tense but is told to calm down by Ethan as fellow Ravenclaw see the two he doesn't notice Simone but he see the person with her is a Slytherin and that he know that it is Ethan the boy yells out "Hey Ethan who it that she is in Ravenclaw?" not turning around to expose Simone's face Ethane replies "Yes, yes it is." They continue down the hall still holding hand once again the boy speaks that now Ethane has noticed to be Derrick one of Simone's tormentors "so who is it I am just dieing to know," called the boy "No your not," Ethane calls back, they turn to see the person talking be hind him still holding hand now looking face to face with Derrick, Derrick gasp in shock as he looks at the face of the girl he is looking at and runs down the hall some what laughing. " See what I live though Ethane you don't want to live like this I would not wish this on my worst enemy." Simone says "I would live like if it meant being able to be with you I love you Simone," Ethane says in almost a cry.  
  
As they entered the great hall still holding hands there was a short silence as they kissed each other good-bye. Simone goes to sit at her end of the table but is stooped by some people sitting in the middle of the long Ravenclaw table they ask her to sit with them. She stops turns around an joins the girls all of them she know, and have dreamed about being part of there group since her first day at hogwarts the girls start talking about how long she and Ethan have been going out and when they meat and how were they meeting.  
  
After breakfast Ethane and Simone continue to hold hands they head to potions but Ethane has to return to his dorm to get his books so Simone go to potions alone when she gets there, there is a note on her book it reads  
  
Dear: Simone,  
  
Hi it is me Ethane meet me in the cave a lunch  
  
From: Ethane  
  
Simone emerges from a double potions class and head to the cave when she gets there, she find out that the letter was not from Ethan it was from the girls at lunch and they stared to use some magic on her and some what beating her up. Then in the distance there is a yell of "Locomoto mortis!" it was Ethane he had heard from Derrick what the girls were going to do so he rushed to the cave.  
  
But he was to late she was almost dead he had picked her up and rushed her to the hospital wing when he got her there she was barely conscious then I happened she when in to a coma she was in a come for almost five weeks and every spare second of the day Ethan was there watch in her, watching for a movement. Than one day it happened she moved she slowly opened her eyes and wanted to know what happened.  
  
Ethane did not know where to start from. He stared at the fact that the girls got expelled for using advanced magic and she was awarded with a medal for making a change and getting noticed. That she had to re do the five weeks she missed and that all her work he hand brought to her.  
  
Ethane and Simone finished their seventh year and both were awarded head boy and girl. They later got married and they both started a new area in the ministry of magic for depressed and teased wizard to keep them safe from their tormentors. In there life the saved many witches and wizard from attacking and suicide and helped depressed students from ruining their lives by staying in the dark. 


End file.
